There are many coating compositions found in the prior art which provide many properties like, for example, flame resistance, corrosion resistance, heat resistance, water resistance, or acid or alkaline resistance.
For example, European Patent Application No. EP 0 583 051 A1 teaches a water-based coating composition with flame resistance, corrosion resistance, heat resistance, and acid or alkaline resistance properties but with very limited applications and thermal conductivity, thermal expansion, weatherproof resistance and eco-friendly properties, not to mention that it is high cost, is made up of expensive raw materials, requires complex mixing technology and generates mineral and metallurgical waste due to its particular and limited composition and manufacturing method comprising a heat resistant metal oxide and a heat resistant silica or aluminum silicate in an alkaline metal silicate aqueous solution.
Likewise, US Patent Application No. US 2008/0233295 A1 teaches an antioxidant coating composition with very limited applications and thermal conductivity, thermal expansion, weatherproof resistance and eco-friendly properties, not to mention that it is high cost, is made up of extensive raw materials, requires complex mixing technology and generates mineral and metallurgical waste due to its particular and limited composition and manufacturing method comprising a prepared paste based upon a mixture of manganese mineral, metallurgical solid waste, aluminum powder, an organic thickener and an inorganic binder.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,130 teaches a multi-purpose coating with resistance to fire, corrosion, acids, alkalis, electrolytes, microorganisms, or strong thermal fluids but with very limited applications and thermal conductivity, thermal expansion, weatherproof resistance and eco-friendly properties, not to mention that it is high cost, is made up of expensive raw materials, requires complex mixing technology and generates mineral and metallurgical waste due to its particular and limited composition and manufacturing method comprising a continuous lower layer which is fire resistant and is oxidized graphite based and a hydrophobic upper layer comprising an inorganic hydrophobic powder, an adhesive, a silicone liquid and a volatile organic solvent.
Notwithstanding, none of the coating compositions found in the prior art have eco-friendly properties and a very high performance when it comes to showing flame resistance, corrosion resistance, heat resistance, water resistance, and acid or alkaline resistance not to mention that it is low cost, requires very simplified manufacturing technology, and cheap raw materials as the one of the composition sought to be protected in the present application.